order of merlin
by Archie
Summary: voldamorts back but a shamun is on the scean


Chapter 1 New Power's  
  
"Avada Kadava" shouted Wormtail and Cedric fell to the floor dead in a second. He was having it again, the dream, no the memory of the third Triwizard tournament task, the memory that had haunted his dreams for the last two months. He saw images of Cedric dead, Voldemort rising, Wormtail's screams after he cut his own arm off, just for his master, the shadows of his mom and dad telling him to run and Cedric asking him to take his body to his parents. After all that he had to tell Dumbledore and Sirius what happened. * Harry just lay there staring at the ceiling while waiting for Hedwig. When he finely heard a tap tap on the window, however, he didn't find Hedwig. He found quite a small owl, which Harry recognised immediately as Ron's Pig. It was a lot bigger than Harry remembered. Sirius, Harry's godfather, had given this owl to Ron's two years ago. Harry opened the window and let Pig in. Pig was delighted to find he got the right address. He was flying around the room and as usual and Harry had to grab him out of the air, but it was a lot harder than it was when Pig was small. Harry had to grab him with both hands and pin it on the floor, until he got the letter from him. It had Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry, Are you all right? I haven't heard from you all summer! Good news Dumbledore has given you permission to come here for the last two weeks of term! I've got loads to tell you when you get here! Fred and George have bought me some new robes, they got 1000 galleons from some mysterious contributor and mums furious. Dads had a 400% pay rise beacose of his muggle protection act, and Percy's head of the international magical co-operation, and finally the twins have got there eye on Zonko's in Hogsmeade because there going to sell up. Happy birthday for tomorrow. Hermione is in Bulgaria Visiting Krum. I hope the muggles are treating you right (Harry gave a short laugh), See you soon, Ron.  
  
Finally the Weasley's are getting money thought Harry, whilst getting a piece of parchment from the loose floorboard and started to write.  
  
Dear Ron, Sorry I haven't written but I've been writing to Snuffles every night and Hedwig's doing overtime letter after letter. She needs a rest. How's your summer been? And who do you think you are kidding! Muggles be nice to me? To those three I'm public enemy number one! All those promotions great. By the way, I am the mysterious contributor, but don't tell your mom, she wont let me come else. It was my try wizard tournament money. Sirius won't tell me what Snape is doing for us, but I bet its undercover against You-Know-Who. Maybe he isn't going to teach potions this year! My scar hasn't much this holiday. Can't wait to see you "cos. the muggles have made me mow the lawn seven times this week! Can't wait to se you. Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the piece of parchment, tied it to pig's leg, and watched him fly out of the window and into the open. Harry sat on his bed thinking, in two days time he would be at the Weasley's having fun for the first time since the third task. He lay down and went into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. * Harry woke up hearing a lot fatter (if possible) Dudley running along the landing with the floorboards crying for help. Harry got dressed and slowly walked down stairs, not expecting much of a warm welcome. Especially on Dudley's birthday. As usual Dudley got everything he wanted and still moaned. They were going to Alton Towers and Harry had to stay at Mrs Figg's since they weren't going to take him. They'd rather eat 100 canary creams than take him, and because Dudley's party was so far away, Harry had to stay at Mrs Figg's house over night. Then it struck him, Figg! Dumbledore had said to Sirius "Tell Lupin to round up the old crowd" and Arabella Figg had been one of them. Maybe ... "nah" Harry accidentally said out loud. It can't be, he thought. Then some words of Dumbledore's came floating in to his head. "You have been more protected than you know," maybe she was one of the things Dumbledore was talking about. Harry couldn't just ask her if she was a witch and he put it out of his mind, as he had to mow the lawn again. He was just about to walk outside when Uncle Vernon shouted his name. Harry walked into the kitchen to see what he had done this time. "Why didn't you tell us those people were taking you for the rest of the summer?" roared Uncle Vernon "I only found out last night" retorted Harry as Uncle Vernon handed Harry a letter, it read;  
  
Dear Mr & Mrs Dursley, We will gladly take Harry for the rest of the summer and we will pick him up at 9:00 p.m. on the day of Harry's birthday. Just have him in front of your house at that time, and don't worry we will dress like your type. Yours sincerely, Mrs Weasley. Ps. If you have any problems with this, send an owl and weal sort out another time. And were not using floo this time so don't worry.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry. "What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that!" spluttered Uncle Vernon. "Weir not here that's what's wrong! You'd have to take your school stuff to Mrs Figg's," Uncle Vernon was now exploding with rage. "Ok," said Harry calmly, who was used to these arguments, and also used to winning them. "What will she think of you coming in with an owl and a huge trunk full of those books? She'll go mad," said Uncle Vernon now panting with rage. Harry felt like saying that she already was mad, but stopped at the look on his Uncle's face. "Fine! Let me stay here then." "Do you think I'm mad? If I let you stay here you'll wreck the house," shouted Vernon, Harry thought vaguely he looked just like a bull without the horns. "You will write back to them and tell them to pick you up the week after your birthday." said Vernon looking a lot calmer. "NOW" roared Vernon pointing at the stairs. "No.I'm fed up with having you bossing me around all my life! I'm one of the most famous wizards ever to have lived. I have come face to face with the most feared dark wizard in a century, so feared they don't even say his name. So you don't scare me at all!" Harry said, not shouting but with bitterness in his voice that would scare more than any shout ever could. "OH YEAH?" Vernon shouted lunging forward to punch Harry, but inches away from his face Vernon was pushed into the wall, cracking it all the way to the ceiling. At the same time Harry was standing there, pupils white, surrounded by a purple Aura of magic. Aunt Petunia screamed and Harry started to levitate his school things, which had apparated beside him, and then the Aura around him exploded and sucked in Harry Potter, who was no longer at Privet Drive.  
  
All Harry remembered about that night was immense power and although it had never happened before he knew exactly what to do. But the real question was where was he? "Ah, I see you have woken up then," came a voice from his side. He tried to move his head but his neck wouldn't move. "Don't worry Harry, you will be all right its Dumbledore, you're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts." "You gave us a big scare there. We all thought you were dead." "What happened," Harry's throat was sore "You have developed the same power as your father but about 6 years earlier. You are a shaman one of the few this century. The fifth since the great Gryffindor himself." Dumbledore added fondly. "What's a shaman?" said Harry utterly confused. "You have power over air. You can lift anything at will and it can transport you even through Hogwarts apparation fields, You will need training though." "Who from." "Ken Johnson, he's from the department of mysteries in the ministry, he is the only other shaman living at the moment. Luckily Harry he has just got back of holiday in China he will train you.he will be here tomorrow morning." Harry nodded, "Why am I in the hospital wing." "The power that was opened up was so strong that your body couldn't adjust quick enough and you blacked out," Dumbledore's face was grim. "Where's Sirius I haven't seen him since the end of term?" "He's on a special mission for me, I cannot tell you where he is or Id have to kill you," he said with a smile and the usual twinkle in his eye. "Now you need your rest here take this," he said handing Harry a purple potion. Harry drank it in one and was overcome by dreamless sleep. * Harry awoke hearing two voices. "He can't be a shaman he is only fourteen. I was the youngest ever and I was twenty, its impossible! If it is true he must be incredibly powerful" "Yes, he is he is only 14 and his powers nearly match mine, but it's held back by the fact he thinks he is only a normal wizard. I am only stronger because of my knowledge of magic. That is why he was able to hold back Voldemort on four separate occasions and still be alive." The other man looked shocked at this. "Nearly as powerful as you at 14, I have got a wizard and a half to train then Dumbledore!" Harry jumped out of bed and the bed lamp next to him flew up in the air and smashed on the roof "Oops sorry, Professor Dumbledore I can't be as powerful as you! You're more powerful than Voldemort," said Harry as the man next to him flinched at the name. "It is true Harry, but that is not for now.now this is Ken the other shaman in the world you will be staying with him while he teaches you to control your power's. You are coming back at the feast and going over to him on different weekends." Harry smiled at him. "If its alright Dumbledore I would like to take Harry now so we can get started on his training?" Ken asked. "Certainly, you can you can use the fireplace in my office," said Dumbledore. They walked to the stone gargoyle, gave the password (smarties) and went up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Harry saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix she looks a bit fat thaught harry. Ken pointed his hand at the empty fireplace and flames crackled to life. "I'm heating the molecules in the air Harry, you'll be able to do that soon. It's surprisingly simple for us Harry once you've learned it," Ken said smiling. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the flames and shouted "Dunlooking". Harry saw him disappear out of view and he grabbed some flew powder and threw it into the flames. He stepped in and felt the warmth of the flames, took a last look at Dumbledore's office and shouted "Dunlooking". He started spinning, grazing his elbows on the way and after what felt like an eternity he stopped 


End file.
